When supplying an input product to an agricultural field, for example seed or fertilizer with air seeding implements, or various liquid products with an agricultural sprayer, the input product is typically applied evenly across a width of the frame of the implement. The usual distribution pattern of an implement across an agricultural field is to pass along the field in longitudinal rows with the rows being connected to one another by 180° curved sections joining the ends of adjacent ones of the rows. At the outside of the curve however the implement passes much more ground than the inner portion of the curved section such that when the product is evenly dispersed across the width of the frame, the product is applied to the field at a rate which is too dense at the inside of the curved section and too sparse at the outside of the curved section.